


Open to Suggestion

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [230]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Hawaii, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/20/19: “post, palm, clash”Just another bit of Sterek honeymoon fluff.





	Open to Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/20/19: “post, palm, clash”
> 
> Just another bit of Sterek honeymoon fluff.

Derek smeared sun block across Stiles’s shoulders. He looked like the dutiful, devoted husband though secretly he relished the feeling of Stiles’s muscles rippling beneath his palms.

“Look at this. My dad posted a pic of him and Melissa on Facebook. I only had to show him how a hundred times,” Stiles rambled. “He says hi.”

Derek half listened, moving his hand down Stiles’s back, his fingers slipping under the waist of Stile’s swim trunks.

“Hey! I’m sure public butt-caressing clashes with Honolulu decency laws!” Stiles scolded. “But if you want to go back to our room…”

Derek definitely did.


End file.
